Bags or pouches prepared from flexible materials are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,458,111, Leasure, issued July 29, 1969; U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,174, Hohl; U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,464, Pugh, issued July 14, 1970; and numerous other similar patents. All of the above patents are incorporated herein by reference.